(The Apparatus Obscura) Campaign - Working Title
The Obscura Campaign is a new campaign being DM'd by our dear Jack Daniels. It will center around two warring city-states and the existence of various unique items that will be looted, discovered, inherited, etc. as the players continue through the campaign. The World of Pathfinder The setting for this campaign takes place in an area known as the the Two Citadels Region. Known for two city-states that have been expanding over the last 600 years into great empires, whose capital is a giant fortress which is itself a great artifact. The two citadels are known as El-Dor and Arcadia. Between these two lie the small but powerful city-state of Damascus, the City of Blades. Damascus, Desert Oasis and City of Blades Situated between the two citadels, the small city-state of Damascus lies in a desert region which has long been the center of interest for the jewel that now protects it, the Valoran Blade. 300 years ago, a group of refugees sought the land as a haven, only to see war after war ravage the land. A young man by the name of Alexander finally grew weary of the battles and destruction, and went to the Valoran Blade to ask the gods for a way to bring peace to not only his people, but the other refugees who sought an end to the conflict. The Valoran Blade answered his call. Since then, Damascus has grown into the small but thriving city-state it is today, bringing peace and prosperity to those who reside in it. But dark times seem to be on the horizon as Alexander's line (those who have wielded the Valoran Blade and ruled over the city) have not been able to wield the blade in 3 generations, and now after the mysterious passing of Lord Magnus, Lord David now takes his father's place as protector of the city. Our story begins in the city of Damascus: a refuge for the desert traveler and the battle-weary. Damascus is famous for their quality of steel, and some of the finest swordsmiths in the region call this city their home. So great is their love for steel (especially steel shaped into a sword) that there is even High Church of Honor, similar to Churches of Gerana, which holds high value in not only the art of combat, but fair and honorable combat. The phrase "Demascus Blade" has become a byword for a high quality sword. Arcadia, The Citadel in the Skies, City of Automata Arcadia, also known as the Citadel In The Sky, is the city-state which rules the lands east of Damascus. Commonly referred to as the City of Automata, it is built upon an ancient, unfathomably complex super structure of machines and magic which allows the city to float. Less than half of the city has been mapped, since the city is composed of many moving circles and parts, floating above the skies and reaching deep beneath the earth. The city has two parts, the Grounding Ring, and the Sky Island. The Gounding Ring is an ancient device which keep the sky island afloat through a powerwave of magic and energy which coils up into the sky. It is constanly kept shaded from above, and is considered the most dangerous part of the town, since this section of the city is built on rings which constantly turn, making travel through the city difficult at best. Only the surface of the superstructure is inhabited. Below is a maze and network of everchanging tunnels that few dare enter, and even fewer who return. The Sky Island is a floating city of rock and metal, kept alfoat by the field of magic which corresponds to a floating crystal device which lies directly above Sky Island. It is here that the powerful of the elite live and thrive. It is also where the sky crystals (which grow on the island) are harvested and used in the fueling of the sky ships that Arcadia produces. Many mines worm through the sky island, and mysterious creatures grow there, fueled by the high energy and magic that radiate throughout. The city is ruled by 4 houses: House Izzet- Led by the Dragon-Archmage Niz-Mizzet, they seek to unravel the mysteries of Arcadia for the good of all, but fear not the consequences of their actions, experiments, or reckless exploration. Houze Azoruis- Led by the Sphinx, Isperia, they bring law to the city, and seek to bring gradual progress and understanding of Arcadia's gift, and believe that only those who are wise and intelligent should wield the power of the ancients. House Dimir- Led by the mysterious Lazav, the operatives of the Dimir are kept secret, and their agendas even more so. Thier goal of power is clear, but their methods are not. House Cryss- Led by Zal-Ek, the Forge Father, they believe that Arcadia is a living emodiment of a god, who leads his followers into the next stage of life, through the machine. Transforming the weakness of flesh, to the strength of metal, purifying the soul, and ridding it of the shackles of the flesh. Category:Campaigns & Sessions